I've Been Looking
by Happy Pappy
Summary: Chigako Yoko, the last remaining member of Section 9. Alone in a world of cybernetic shells and technological life, he must live with the knowledge of his missing comrades while still defending the things most important to him. Epilouge to What's Next?


I've Been Looking

Author: Chrischi

Rating: PG13

Category: Drama, Sequel, One-Shot

Summary: Chigako Yoko, the last remaining member of Section 9. Alone in a world of cybernetic shells and technological life, he must live with the knowledge of his missing comrades while still defending the things most important to him.

Note: This is a one-shot sequel to _What's Next?_

Disclaimer: I own no part of Ghost in the Shell, characters, or trademarks.

Alcoholism.

The word struck a funny bone whenever it was spoken through the elderly tones of Chigako Yoko's grandfather. Many a time, Chigako had found himself chuckling whenever the old man had complained about his grandson's excessive drinking. Chigako had never taken the time to explain to the old guy that his cybernetic body filtered all of that out.

However, there was something about the cold beer in his hand that comforted Chigako. He couldnt explain it but it was like the thing that had been missing from his hand. Like a lost piece of a puzzle.

Chigako took a long swig from the missing puzzle piece and set the can back on the bar. He swished the bitter liquid around in his mouth for a few moments before swallowing it without remorse. A sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he glanced about the nearly vacant tavern.

The bar was quiet, just like it was every other time Chigako could remember. The light banter of a few customers echoed off the walls, making it quite easy for Chigako's enhanced hearing to follow anyone's conversation.

However, an akward occurance happened on this particular night.

The door to the bar opened with a loud creak and many footsteps could be heard entering the bar. Chigako didnt have to turn around to know who it was. The hushed yet harsh whispers of the newcomers was enough to give it away.

Chigako set his beer on the counter-top just as a strong hand gripped his shoulder. The man's hand remained there until Chigako leaned back and looked at the foreward wall with a sigh.

"Found me again, eh?" Chigako asked with the slightest hints of a smirk on his gruffy face.

"Cant run forever." The booming voice said behind him, "We'll find ya everytime."

A akward chuckle escaped Chigako's lips, "It's not like I'm trying to hide. You dumbass goverment hounds are just too blind to see me."

The grip on Chigako's shoulder strengthened and the man finally twirled his captive around on his stool to face the group. Chigako's eyes quickly skimmed over the sight, there was seven of the black-clad men that he could see including the familiar face in front of him.

The large, bald man looked down at Chigako, his cybernetic eyes seeming to peer into his own ghost. Finally, the brute spoke, "This is the last I'll take your crap, Yoko." A smirk nearly crossed the man's large features, "After three months of tiresome effort, the feds finally gave me the go-ahead to round your ass up and bring you in for _my_ kind of interoggation."

Chigako frowned and slapped the large arm off of his shoulder, "It's about time." He said and stood straight. Even at his hardest efforts, the man still stood well over a head taller than Chigako. "Three months is long enough to wait for a little action, Hoshomo."

Uto Hoshomo, Chief of Section 5, frowned deeply down at Chigako. He cleared his throat, "As much as I would love to snap your scrawny little body in half, Yoko. I strongly urge you to come peacefully."

The next thing Chigako did, was enough to infuriate the Chief to his limits. Chigako laughed square in Hoshomo's face, "Well, how can I refuse an offer like that?" With that last comment, Chigako squated at his knees just the least bit. He used his cybernetic legs to spring-board him off the metallic floor and he went flying into the air. The blonde did a mid-air flip and landed on his feet on the bar. He smiled down at the large Hoshomo and his friends.

Just as Chigako landed, the group reached into their black outfits and a shine of metal appeared in each of their hands. Chigako raised his eyesbrows in suprise as he saw that each of the seven enemys had a mini-Zastaber in their arms.

Hoshomo shouldered his smaller-sized Zastaber and pointed it directly at Chigako, "I wont take any crap from you tonight, Yoko! The info you carry aint important to me at all!"

A frown appeared on Chigako's lips just before he launched into action. Chigako dropped to one knee and now stood level with the large Hoshomo. He used his planted foot to kick the Zastaber aside just as a burst of gunfire shot from it's nozzle. His comrades immediatly began to unload their own rifles at the enemy but Chigako's speed as too much.

The blonde launched from the bar and planted two hands on the bald head of Uto Hoshomo. He twisted so that his body turned, causing Hoshomo to loose balance and ultimatly falling to the floor with a crash.

By this time, the bar had completly emptied. Which only made Chigako happier as he didnt have to worry about any innocents getting hurt.

Chigako landed on his feet right in the middle of the group of armed men. Thankfully, the group had turned their attention to their fallen leader and Chigako took the chance to kick a Zastaber out of one of the thugs arms. The gun flipped into the air and while it flew, Chigako's fist smashed into the face of another enemy. The sound of crushed skull echoed within the bar as Chigako caught the flying Zastaber with his free hand.

The now-armed Chigako whirled around and smashed the butt of the rifle into the face of another enemy. He then spun around and kicked the feet out from another foe before the first even hit the ground.

Three brutes remained and Chigako quickly calculated the time he had to knock those three out before their comrades rose from their fall. The blone took to action quickly and rolled under a sudden burst of enemy gunfire. He rose from his crouch and uppercutted a brute right under the chin. The sound of a cracking neck could be heard as Chigako used the butt of his Zastaber to smash a enemy right in the gut. The brute bent over, groaning in pain and Chigako took the chance to elbow the enemy in the back of the head, sending him to the floor.

Chigako spun around to see the nozzle of the last enemy's Zastaber pointed at his skull. He blinked a few times as he realized what had happened then looked up to see the sneering face of the final foe.

The brute laughed a bit in triumph as he watched his new captive. At the enemy's command, Chigako dropped his newly acquired gun to the floor and brought his hands above his head.

Then, Chigako saw the brute's flaw. The man took his eyes off of Chigako to see a few of his comrades raising from the floor. It was just a split-second glance but that was all it took for Chigako to achieve his freedom.

Chigako took a deep breath and brought his legs out from under himself. He fell towards the floor and Chigako arched his back so that the small would make initial contact with the ground. The pain was horrid but it was just a cost for his chance to roll back to his feet and face his shocked foe. The man didnt get the chance to pull the trigger of his gun as Chigako launched foreward and planted his fist right in-between the eyes of the man.

The brute hit the ground just as three of his comrades made it to their feet. Just as they made it to a standing position, Chigako Yoko was gone with just the echo of his laugh in his place.

/\/\/\/\/

The door to Chigako's apartment creaked open loudly as the blonde made his way into the dark home. He winced as the creaking echoed in the home and slowly shut the door behind him, locking it as well. Afterwards, he slowly tip-toed through the un-carpeted apartment into the living room.

Chigako sighed as he made it into the living room and slowly set himself down into his recliner. With a yawn, he searched the dark for the remote and clicked the television on.

The room was illuminated by the artificial light of the TV set as Chigako sat alone in his chair. These were the moments he cherished the most. The moments when all was peaceful and pure. When he couldnt even tell he was being hunted down by the goverment and didnt even think about the things that had plagued his mind throughout the past few months.

Chigako closed his eyes as the thoughts of his not-so-distance past floated back to him. It had only been about three months ago that he was the newest addition to Public Safety Section 9. Yet now, he was nothing but a freelance detective. Doing odd jobs under the name Untae Oshii.

It'd been three months since he'd said farewell to his comrades at Section 9 and three months since the international hunt for Chigako Yoko had begun. What the goverment really wanted out of him was a mystery. At first, it'd just been a few questions regarding the missing agents. Then, it had floated into something for series as the name Motoko Kusanagi came into play.

Uto Hoshomo, the head of Section 5 and the man that had ultimatly cut Section 9 from the goverment branch had been put in charge of the Yoko Search. Many times Hoshomo had found the ex-agent but Chigako had found ways to escape the interoggation every time. However, slowly Chigako was becoming tired of the game of cat and mouse. Eventually, he knew it would all end in the goverment winning.

Light footsteps from the hall disturbed Chigako's thoughts and he turned to head to see his grandfather step into the dimly lit living room. The old man was dressed in his night clothes and tiredness blanketed the coot's face.

Chigako smiled and waved to his grandfather, "Did I wake ya?"

"Are you kidding?" The old man said with a grin as he crossed his arms, "You're louder than a bull in a china shop."

Chigako had to laugh at his grandpa's misuse of the phrase. He stood and stretched, "Grandma still asleep?"

"You bet. That lady could sleep through The Apocalpyse." He chuckled, "Rough night?"

"You know it." Chigako ran a hand through hit raggity blonde locks, "Rest isnt a pleasure Untae Oshii is allowed to have."

The old man iddnt laugh at his grandson. He shook his head, "Well, you'd better get some sleep then. Untae Oshii isnt allowed in this house. My grandson is."

With that, the elderly man wished Chigako a good night then treaded back to bed. Chigako sat back down and could hear his grandpa assuring his wife that everything was fine as he crawled back into bed. It was just a few moments later that he could hear the loud snores of his grandfather. He smirked.

His grandparents were the reason Chigako was still alive. They were the one source of love and satisfaction Chigako enjoyed and many times he'd vowed that when they departed, he would do the same. However, it seemed like that would be quite awhile as his grandparents seemed as though they'd live forever.

Chigako laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth as the thoughts of his past once again floated into his mind.

It wasnt long before sleep overcame Chigako.

/\/\/\/\

Sleep that night wasnt an enjoyable time.

The night was full of images, noises, and questions about the mysterys that shrouded Chigako's past. It was strange as not once since the engagement had Chigako wrestled with such dreams.

However, that night was enough to make up for the dreams lost time.

Chigako found himself re-living such moments as his battle with the Tank in the Megatech Building, his first and last meeting with Motoko Kusanagi, the confusion and fear that entered Chigako's body as he realized that all his friends were gone. And finally, the fact that he was all that was left.

Chigako finally apoke with the start and looked around the sun-lighted living room. He stood and was floored with a throbbing pain in his skull. He rubbed his burning temples and wobbled to his feet.

"What the hell?" He mumbled as he stumbled over to his kitchen. Not once since becoming a cyborg had Chigako suffered a even the least bit of a headache, hangover, migraine, or any other type of problems such as those.

He leaned against the wall and finally pryed his eyelids open. The sunlight nearly blinded him but he was able to open his eyes completly. A fuzzy image of a large figure caught Chigako's sight and he waited for his vision to clear.

When he could finally see clearly, there was nothing there. The kitchen and living room both were empty. Chigako shook his head and immediatly regretted it as a new series of pain shot through his skull.

Chigako leaned himself against the refridgerator and called for his grandparents. There was no answer. Chigako was just about to go and search for the elderly couple when he suddenly remembered. It was Sunday and the old people were at Church.

The blonde finally took to looking through the cupboards and cabinets, in search of the medication his grandmother took when she got headaches. After what seemed like hours of searching, Chigako finally found the bottle that should hold the capsules. However, the bottle was empty and Chigako took to throwing the container across the living room, immediatly resulting in a throbbing pain in his skull.

The pain was too much for Chigako to sit through. He always did have a low tolerance for physical pain so it wasnt hard for Chigako to decide that it would be best for him to make his way to the nearest store and buy something, anything to treat the headache.

After tucking some money into his pants pockets, Chigako left his apartment and slowly and carefully, left his apartment complex. It'd been about three months since he and his grandparents have moved into the building under the Oshii name and Chigako had never grown too fond of the neighborhood.

The street was crowded and Chigako had to painfully push his way through the mob. After countless moments of pushing, shoving, and shouting, Chigako turned and corner and thankfully found himself on a mildly populated street. He could see the sign of the local grocery store down the street and he pushed himself down the sidewalk.

He was halfway there when a rather high-pitched voice began calling behind him. It was a feminine- young voice of a female and it was calling his name. Chigako paused and turned around to see the chestnut-haired girl standing before him.

She smiled a white, teethy grin at him and extended her arm. He raised a eyebrow as he didnt recognize her. Finally, the girl spoke. "Um, you dropped this."

Chigako blinked a few times and looked down at the girl's petite hand. In it was a folded piece of paper. He took it from her and looked at it akwardly.

"I saw you drop it a ways back." She blushed and scratched the top of her chestnut head, "You really should be more careful about things. It dropped right outta your pocket. what if it had been your wallet or something."

He didnt carry a wallet, was what he immediatly thought about saying but a different question came out of his mouth. "How do you know my name?"

The girl chuckle and pointed at the folded piece of paper. On one side of the paper was writted his name. He scratched his head and nodded, "Well, thanks?"

She laughed, "No problem." She thought a moment, "Hume."

Chigako stared at her a moment and pondered the strange, random word she spoke.

The girl seemed to notice his blank expression and laughed, "My name. I know your's so I thought it'd be nice to tell you mine. I'm Hume."

He smiled a bit and nodded, "Oh... Well, nice to meet you, Hume."

Chigako was just about to turn and leave when she caught his arm, "Where ya heading?"

He glanced down at her, "The grocery store. Why?"

"That's actually where I'm going too. Mind if I join you?"

"Fine by me." He said with a brief chuckle, "Just hold on a second, will ya?"

She nodded and Chigako turned his back to the girl. He unfolded the piece of paper and read the note silently to himself.

_Rookie,_

_It's been a long time, eh? Sorry I havent contacted you but I've been pretty busy but we've all been watching you. Every time you entered the Net or anything, we've been there. All of us. It seems like things have been tough lately, huh? Well, I hope that'll change soon. That Hoshomo goon from Section 5 wont be bothering you too much anymore so dont worry about him. Say hi to your grandparents for me, will ya? I hope you can come visit soon but until then, I hope you find what you've been looking for. Maybe this is a start._

_Batou_

Chigako blinked a few times as he read the last of the note. Finally, he looked up and folded the note again then thrusted it into his pocket. He turned around and was struck still by the stunny green eyes of his new acquantance Hume. He stared at her a moment until he saw her mouth move.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded slowly and started down the street with Hume at his side. It wasnt until they reached the store that he noticed that his headache was gone.

_-fine-_

Yes, very short and not very good but I was very bored and needed to write something. I kinda thought that Chigako's ending was a little mysterious and I liked that. I hope I didnt ruin it by writing this. Tell me if it's horrible or not. i havent written in awhile and was extremly tired whiel writing this so humor me please. Anyways, please R & R.


End file.
